


On thin ice

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-04
Updated: 2009-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fusion with ‘Ice Road Truckers’.  Kinda.  (No prior knowledge of driving big rigs over frozen lakes necessary. *g*)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On thin ice

**Author's Note:**

> So, I happened to be watching an ep of [‘Ice Road Truckers’](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ice_Road_Truckers) & this happened! *g*  
> 

  
Rodney zipped up his fleece and then struggled into his thermally insulated parker. He pulled his knitted cap down firmly over his ears, lifted the fur-lined hood – synthetic, of course – and put on his gloves. He checked his office one last time – thank God he wouldn’t be coming back to this desolate hellhole again – and then hefted his backpack and headed outside.

The sun was shining over the ice field, and Rodney hurried to the transport depot. There was only one truck parked there, and he could see a figure bent over checking tyre pressures or brake lines or some other thing that he really had no interest in beyond that the rig had better be safe and in good working order. He needed it to get him back down the damn ice road to civilisation – or at least to Yellowknife and a functioning airport - before the ice over the lakes finally melted away for the season.

“Hello?” Rodney huffed, impatient to be on his way. The idiot was only dressed in a lightweight fleece and, just because the thaw was coming, didn’t he realise the dangers of hypothermia? Okay, so maybe he knew that he was perhaps a tad over-cautious with cold weather protection himself, but better safe than a horribly frost bitten stump in place of a hand, that was his motto.

The figure straightened and turned around.

Wow.

He was about Rodney’s age with a shock of black hair, a lightly tanned face and an infectious smile – and he looked nothing like the usual too-much-beer-hygienically-challenged, bearded ruffians that Rodney usually associated with the truckers working the Northwest Territories. This guy was gorgeous – seriously gorgeous.

Rodney swallowed a couple of times and then smiled back hesitantly. “I’m Doctor McKay – Doctor Rodney McKay… Rodney. Are you my ride? Um, I mean….” He felt himself blush at the unintentional innuendo and hoped the guy wouldn’t notice or just blame it on the cold.

The guy raised an amused-looking eyebrow, and Rodney had the feeling that there was actually a brain under all that hair. “Pleased to meet you, Rodney.” He smiled again, and Rodney had to stop himself from staring. “John Sheppard.” He held out his hand, and Rodney reached out, belatedly realising he was still cocooned in his double-insulated gloves and hurriedly removing them. Sheppard’s hand was warm and firm, and Rodney had a sudden, visceral longing to know what it would feel like against his cheek or shoulder… or cock.

“Yes, right,” Rodney coughed and reluctantly dropped Sheppard’s hand. “Um, hello?”

“So, I’m just about done here – I’ve got to get dispatch to sign off on the load I’m hauling back and then we can get goin’.” Sheppard opened the cab of the big eighteen-wheeler and motioned inside. “Make yourself at home. Be right back.” Then he was gone with a wink and a long, loping stride over to the office.

Rodney let out a shaky breath and then hauled himself up the ladder – seriously, had no one thought of an automated winch system for getting into these things? – and finally got himself seated in the surprisingly comfortable and tidy cab. He looked around with interest. There was a picture of a plane – some kind of light aircraft – tacked to one wall, and a dog-eared copy of an aviation manual tucked down by the driver’s seat. Rodney turned and looked into the sleeper compartment with its microwave, mini-fridge and neatly made bed. There was a stack of magazines pushed under the pillow, and he could see the edge of what looked like a comic book. He leaned over and tugged it out, grinning when he saw it was a recent issue of ‘Batman’. A couple of other magazines had been pulled free too, and Rodney felt his face flaming with colour as he saw a well-thumbed copy of ‘Thrust’.

Oh, God – Sheppard was gay? And gorgeous? And quite possibly smart? Gay, gorgeous and smart were three of Rodney’s favourite things. Please God, was there even just the slightest chance that Sheppard could be interested in him?

He could see Sheppard walking back across the compound. He raised his hand when he saw Rodney, and Rodney waved feebly in return and hurriedly pushed the pile of magazines back where he’d found them.

The journey down the ice road to Yellowknife took sixteen hours. Just him and Sheppard alone.

He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. Okay, so he had sixteen hours to find out.

♥

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
